


Cinderella: Madness

by lovemecancerously



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Grimm, Grimm brothers - Fandom
Genre: #Creepypasta #Sad #death #ball #CinderellaAU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemecancerously/pseuds/lovemecancerously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella story with a twist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella: Madness

Cinderella   
There was a rich mans wife who had fallen ill. She called her only daughter to her bedside and told her that if she remained well and good then God would always protect her. Her mother, soon after, passed in her sleep. Her father remarried the next spring. The two daughters of this new wife were cruel and hurtful to his daughter.   
The stepmother ignored the bullying and carried on with her life. The young girl’s father fell ill. He told her to believe and God would protect her. Her father passed and left all his wealth to his daughter. Unfortunately, with her age her stepmother had all rights to the money.   
She soon became greedy and rude to the girl. She started demanding of the child. She made her work hours upon hours of the day. When the girl reached 15 years of age, she became the housemaid to the other girls. On a particular night while they were out, a man came to the door.   
The girl opened the door to the messenger and questioned why he was here. He stated that there was to be a royal ball in favor of the Prince. She smiled and the man gave her the invitation. She shut the door gently, glanced at the invitation, and wondered if anyone would notice if she just….threw it away?   
She smirked to herself.   
The girl took the invitation, wrote down the details on her hand, and burned the original. She turned the stove on and stuck it over the flame. She watched it burn in her hands and grinned wickedly. She watched as the flames danced and the glowing made her seem like the flame itself. The flame had danced all the way to her fingertips and licked them with a venomous tongue. She blew away at the fire. Then put the rest in the trash.   
As she took out the trash, her stepsisters came home. They inquired why was she outside. She lifted the trash bag upwards in a motion to symbolize that she was doing her morning chores. They gave her a questioning look.   
“I don’t believe you,” The younger one said.   
The older one gave the younger girl a look, and they took off into the house.   
The girl sighed and made her way into the house. She walked into the kitchen to start dinner. The ball starts in five hours. Its supposed be ending at 1:00 in the morning. The girl wondered how she’d get there. The stepsisters walked into the kitchen.   
“ Did anything come for us today,” The older one stated.  
The girl turned around and shook her head. The girls stared at her. She almost wavered and gave into their stares but she didn't. No more. She would take no more.   
She slid the knife from behind her into her hand off the counter. She watched them , as they watched her eyes.   
“What do you think we’re stupid?” The older one asks, “We know about the ball. We heard about it in town. We know you got the invitation. Now Give it up.”   
She shook her head roughly. The weight of the knife grew heavier. The voices screamed to do it. The stepsisters stepped forward. They shouldn't have.  
She lurched forward in one motion. The knife dug across their necks. The blood leaped out of their throats.   
“Witch….” The older one croaked.   
She smiled a grin that would put children to shame.   
“The name is Cinderella. “   
She regained composure and cleaned up the mess. When her stepmother came into the house, Cinderella had the knife all ready for her. She stabbed her in the heart and twisted it deeper. She smiled as she watched the color drain from her eyes. She took her limp stepmother and sisters outside and burned them in the backyard.   
She raided her stepsisters closet and found a beautiful blue dress with some glass heals. She pulled her blonde hair into a bun with some sparkly bobby pins in to hold it. She walked outside at 4:00 in the afternoon. She stepped in front of a carriage. The driver pulled over, got out, and dropped to the ground.   
Cinderella had slit his throat before he could say a word. She got in and drove to the ball. She got out and walked in. Her murderous spree had vanished. When at the ball, hours later, while she was dancing with the prince, she heard sirens. The police had came for her and were possibly going to kill her.   
She ran away from the prince and his ball. The idiot prince followed her. She came to the stairs and whistled for the carriage. The horses came running down the road. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. The glass heels were sliding every time she stepped. At one point she slipped and the slipper cracked.  
The heel on them had cracked and spider webbed the bottom of her shoe. The heel broke through her shoe and with the next step she took, the heel had impaled her foot. She screamed in agony. Cinderella had fallen down the stairs. The carriage was still moving. The horses had not stopped running and she fell beneath them. The carriage wheels had ran over her neck and twisted her head around.   
Cinderella had died instantly. The prince had watched the whole thing. He stood at the stairs. The police soon surrounded the area. As it turns out the prince was going to jail. twenty-five to life for impersonating a prince for 7 years, stealing over 2.3 million dollars, and a castle. The prince became insane in his cell.  
He would scream and holler at the mysterious blue orb in his cell. He’d called on the guards multiple times but they never seen the blue orb. He would tell them of hearing the screams of her voice and how he wish he’d saved her. He was eventually sent to a resentment facility. They put him in solitary for a few hours. One hour in the room, he started screaming.  
The guards checked on him an hour later after the screaming stopped when they heard glass breaking. The ‘prince’ had his jaw broken wide open with the broken glass slipper in it. 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I sorry if this isn't what you expected.  
> Also my first post on here!  
> I Hope you enjoyed it though.


End file.
